Prior to the present invention, applicant has been a manufacturer and seller of divider-support structures for file cabinet drawers, and the supports have always been directed to solely the function of dividing and supporting one or more files from adjacent file drawer space for use by other material. Accordingly, consistent with being preferably heretofore unnoticeable as to its presence, except for the good performance in maintaining the file material supported in an upright and proper state, the upright supporting element has been relatively short, the top thereof being well below the top of normal files; together with serving no function to be longer, such longer support would be normally an interference in handling files, and unsightly, and the additional material thereof more expensive.
For indexing purposes heretofore, normally separate insert members have been utilized, or alternately merely labeling has been placed on the files (folders) themselves.